Ap-Parent Starco Shippers
by Joe Zt
Summary: Star talks to her parents about asking out Marco. From the guy who brought you Mysteries of Mewni. NOTE: This story was written before the November Star bomb, so some of the details are probably off.
1. Shippers

"Come on, Star! It's ok!"

Moon was trying very hard to coax her daughter into it. She was still pretty timid, though, despite the fact that it wouldn't be shocking to anyone.

"You know he already likes you. And he dumped Jackie already. She even said it would be fine if you two got together!"

That part was true. Marco and Jackie had broken up. The break up was mutual, although Marco had been a little tense about it (as he was about everything). Star and Marco had still been platonic best friends, even after Song Day. Through some miracle, both had managed to stay close friends with Jackie. And Star appreciated that she could now get a little "girl time" with Jackie, since before, every time she was with them, she was with Marco.

And it was also true what Moon said. Jackie had actually told Star that she thought she and Marco would make a cute couple. She even went so far as to say that if Star wanted to ask him out, she would be her wing-woman. Star had been shocked by this. Why would Jackie be so supportive of them?

The first thing was also true. While Star was a little hazy on Marco's feelings about her romantically, she knew full well that he liked her. He had kept living with her, doing fun and crazy things, snuggling her on Friendship Thursdays, etc., even after they defeated Toffee. He had acted the same as he always did. And with the exception of the first day they met, he had always liked Star.

"What do you say, Star?" River chimed in. "Mewni does need a king, and he would be perfect for the role."

Another truth, thought Star. A truth she didn't want to think about, but a truth nonetheless. She knew that she was going to be queen someday. And she knew that every queen of Mewni had to have a husband and a daughter to carry on the family lineage.

Her father was right. Marco would be perfect for the role. He loved the idea of being a king. His neat, straight-laced personality perfectly complemented Star's reckless abandon. And he was perfectly suited to the role of stay-at-home dad.

Star contemplated these things. She knew Marco would be the perfect future husband for her. She was already in love with him, he knew it, and he still didn't shoot her down. He would be perfect at being king. He loved her enough to do anything for her. Only one thing was missing and she had the chance to make it.

Star looked over at Marco, who was in another room playing Sorry against Pony Head, Janna, and Jackie. He seemed... at peace. He looked like he had finally been freed from all of the pressures of life, and now he could just relax with his friends. Just looking at him brought a little smile to Star's face.

Star sat and thought about it. She thought long and hard. She looked up at her parents, then back at Marco. And finally, she knew what to do.


	2. No

"No."

River was shocked to hear that word come out of his daughter's mouth in regards to his question. Moon was shocked to hear it come out of her mouth at all. They had been pushing her to ask out Marco. Everybody knew she like liked him, and he still stayed close to her. Everybody, even Jackie, was OK with them getting together and would support the relationship wholeheartedly. He would have made a great husband and a great king. Why would Star do this?

"What?" cried Moon, shocked but also a little bit annoyed. "But why not?"

"Mom, look at him! He doesn't want to be asked out right now!"

"He just looks happy to me," said Moon.

"That's because you don't know him like I do," Star said. "That look tells me that he's at peace with his decision to be single. He doesn't want a girlfriend right now. He just wants to have some quiet time."

"Quiet time? Who needs it?" River butted in.

"He seems to be enjoying that game," Moon protested at the same time.

Star ignored her father. "But he's not flirting like he usually does. He's just treating them like friends and he's focused on playing the game. If I came over there and asked him out, it would totally throw off the balance."

"Well then, why don't you just ask him another time?"

Star thought about this. She looked over at Marco again. She thought back to all the good times they had had together. She also thought about all the bad times they had had. But through it all, they had still remained besties. She thought about what those moments would have been like if they had been romantic partners. Would they have been better or worse? Then she thought about what the future might be if they were romantic partners. And the answer came to her.


	3. Starco?

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late upload. On the bright side, after realizing I don't want to end the story here, I wrote a new chapter that I think you'll love!**

"No, mom!"

Again? Wondered Moon. She was shocked that her daughter had refused to ask out the boy of her dreams right now, but she was beyond shocked that she would refuse to ask him out ever.

"I'm not going to ask him out! A romance would get awkward, especially during those tough times we'll go through." She shed a single tear. "Broken friendships are easier to repair than failed romances."

Moon and River were both surprised. This was the most grown up thing they had heard out of their daughter since... well, since never. They both thought back to their own love story. And they realized that she was right. There was only one person that either of them had dated who they still considered a friend, and it was Lord Mildrew. They weren't even that close with him.

River held his daughter. "It's OK, sweetheart," he told her. And Star knew that it was OK. River looked over to see that Marco had just won his game of Sorry. "Now go, have fun with your best friend."


	4. Later

**Again folks, sorry about the late upload!**

About a week later, Star and Marco were taking a walk together. They saw Jackie in the distance. Marco was a bit apprehensive about talking to his ex, but Star had no such fear. She called out to Jackie, who stopped walking so her friends could catch up. They decided to walk and talk.

In the days since the party, Star had figured that if Marco wanted to ask her out, he knew she would accept. So there was no point in popping the question herself.

They talked for a while about what they had been up to over the past week. Then Jackie looked over at the other two and said, "You know, Marco, you and Star would make a great couple." Marco, who didn't know until now how Jackie felt on the subject, was shocked to hear her say this. Star, on the other hand, had almost expected to hear it.

Marco immediately knelt down, kissed Star's hand, and said, "Star Butterfly, will you do me the honor of going on a date with me?"

Star laughed at Marco's obvious mockery of the way Mark Days had asked out his best-friend-turned-girlfriend Stella Monarch, on the latest episode of _Fiesta de la Noche._ Then she stopped laughing. "Ohhhhhhhhhh!" she said. "You're serious!" And in that moment she realized two things: first, a romance with Marco would not be awkward if they both felt the same way, and second, if Marco could stay friends with Jackie after their breakup, he could definitely stay friends with her, even if the whole romance thing didn't work out.

 **THE END**


End file.
